CHERUB : Une autre histoire, un autre membre
by C.C. Fan de tous
Summary: James Adams et ses amis ne sont pas les seuls agents de CHERUB dont nous pouvons suivre l'histoire. Je vous propose de lire celle de Matthew Snow, jeune garçon de 13 ans.
1. Chapter 1

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année entra dans un appartement, le sien.

Il se déchaussa, prit une bière dans le mini bar et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil en cuir.

L'alcool pénétrant dans son sang, il commença à avoir des propos ainsi que des gestes incohérents. Néanmoins, son ouïe n'en était pas affectée car il entendit très clairement le clic signifiant le déverrouillage et l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée.

Un adolescent marcha d'un pas léger essayant d'éviter d'être entendu par l'homme ou de subir sa colère.

\- Le lycée à appelé ce matin, appartement tu n'étais pas en cours, dit-il d'une voix douceureuse.

Les poings du jeune garçon se serrèrent et les battements de son cœur s'accelèrent. Il utilisa toutes ses forces pour que son visage ne trahisse pas son appréhension.

\- Mais tu avais sûrement mieux à faire. Mais quoi ? continua l'homme.

Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha de l'adolescent d'un pas chancelant. Il l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur voisin. Le jeune garçon ne put réprimer un gémissement tant sous l'effet de la surprise que de la violence du choc.

L'homme raffermit sa prise au niveau de son cou, l'adolescent essaya de se débattre, en vain.

\- Qu'avais-tu à faire de si important ?

Foutu pour foutu, l'adolescent décida d'opter pour la vérité.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de coup de fil. Je suis aller au lycée comme tous les jours.

\- Tu me traites de menteur ?

\- Non ! S'empressa de dire le jeune garçon.

\- Donc c'est toi le menteur ! Tu sais ce qu'on fait au menteur ?

L'homme lâcha sa prise et l'adolescent tomba à terre en se massant la gorge. Pendant une demi seconde, il crut qu'il pourrait s'en tirer, ne pas subir la colere de l'homme.

Un coup de pied au niveau des côtes le ramena à la réalité. Il serra les dents, l'homme ne méritait ni ses larmes ni ses hurlements.

L'homme le frappa pendant de longues minutes avant de se stopper. Il l'attrapa ensuite par les cheveux et le força à se relever. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour que tu mens. Recommence encore et je te garantis que tu me supplieras de te laisser crever !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous.

Je tenais à vous prévenir que je publierai les chapitres quand l'inspiration me viendra. Je peux en poster trois pas semaine puis arrêter.

Vers le mois d'aoud je serais en vacances dans un endroitoùil n'y a pas de réseau. Je ne pourrais donc pas publier, mais je prendrais de l'avance dans les chapitres pour la rentrée.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Monsieur Snow ? Demanda un homme, chauve, enrobé, habillé en costard cravate.

Le jeune garçon répondant à son nom se leva.

Il était en plein cours de français, quand le directeur est entré dans leur classe.

\- Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

L'adolescent regarda son professeur, celui-ci le congédia et il suivit le directeur jusqu'à l'extérieur de la salle.

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer commença l'homme d'un ton grave. Voulez vous aller dans mon bureau pour en parler ?

\- Ici. Je préfère être au courant immédiatement.

\- Très bien.

L'homme s'arrêta, il semblait peser ses mots.

\- Monsieur je…, commença Matthew avant d'être coupé par l'homme au crâne dégarni.

\- Jeune homme, ce que j'ai à vous annoncer n'est pas facile à dire. Laissez moi trouver les bons mots, je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait un malentendu.

L'adolescent hocha la tête.

\- L'hôpital vient de m'appeler. Votre père a eu un accident et malgré les soins dont il a bénéficié, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il n'a pas survécu.

\- Je…

Le jeune garçon ne sut que se bousculait dans son esprit.

Devait-il être triste et pleurer la mort de son dernier parent ou alors être heureux et soulagé que l'homme qu'il lui faisait tant de mal soit mort ?

\- Monsieur Snow, allez vous bien ? s'inquièta le directeur face à la pâleur du garçon.

Il ne put répondre, il ne pouvait parler.

La nouvelle de la mort de son père l'eût affaiblit aussi bien sur le plan psychologique que physique. À bout de force, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba à genoux.

\- Je vais appeler l'infirmière, dit le directeur.

\- N-non ! S'exclama le jeune garçon. Je vais bien, je suis juste sous le choc.

L'adolescent ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que l'infirmière découvre ses blessures.

\- Votre oncle va venir vous chercher. Venez, il doit être en train de nous attendre dans mon bureau.

Le garçon le suivit et ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Au milieu de celle-ci, se trouvait un homme à la chevelure blonde. Quand cette personne vit Matthew entrer, il se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça.

L'adolescent se laissa faire.

\- Monsieur McAfferty, je suis désolé que l'on se rencontre dans de tels circonstances.

\- Moi aussi. Puis il ajouta en direction de son neveu. Matthew, nous allons allez dans ma demeure.

\- Ok, répondit simplement le garçon.

Après une brève poignée de main de la part des deux adultes, ils montèrent dans un cabriolet. Dès qu'il eut bouclé sa ceinture, l'homme démarra.

Le trajet fut long et silencieux, aucun des deux hommes ne parla.

Il arrivèrent à leur destination cinq heures plus tard. Matthew s'étant endormi, son oncle le porta.

Le lieu était un ensemble de plusieurs bâtiment (gymnase, piscine, bibliothèque, dortoir,...). L'homme se dirigea vers l'un d'entre eux et fut presque aussitôt rejoint par une femme.

\- Monsieur le directeur, vous l'avez ramené ?

\- En effet Zara.

Ils arpentèrent les couloirs déserts à cause de l'heure tardive et arrivèrent devant une porte sur laquelle il y avait écrit :

Bureau du docteur McAfferty

Zara lui ouvrit la porte, il entra et posa l'adolescent sur son propre lit. La femme vint lui caresser affectueusement les cheveux.

\- Bon retour à CHERUB Matthew.


End file.
